Prior art compositions have been provided for relieving pain symptoms in humans and animals, such as for relieving menstrual cramps and muscle cramps. The prior art compositions have been administered in solid form, such as tablets and capsules, and in liquid solutions for treating pain symptoms, such as menstrual cramps and muscle cramps. These compositions include various brands of aspirin, acetaminophen and ibuprofen, which typically provide relief in the form of reduced discomfort from pain and muscle cramping symptoms after twenty to forty minutes after ingestion. A faster acting composition for directly alleviating discomfort from menstrual cramps and muscle cramps is desirable.